Strange Circumstances
by semsas
Summary: Dormammu was sealed away from the Marvel Universe by Doctor Strange. Forever. That was until Dormammu decided to invade another universe, looking for another source of power to destroy the seal. It was up to Doctor Strange to help Gods of Remnant to defend their own respective home dimension from Dormammu's menace. (Hiatus)
1. Prologue

The God of Light was suddenly awakened from his deep slumber, sweats trailing down his forehead.

He just had a nightmare; him and his brother becoming slaves.

He and his brother were shackled. Hands and legs. In his nightmare, they were forced to produce their essence into a cylinder-shaped container. Stopping just only for a while would be rewarded by whips again and again until they restart. The creatures that were supposed to guard them were hideous. Enraged, he tried summoning his power only to receive shocks from the shackles and being whipped hard. Really hard. By their overseer.

Scanning his environment, it was like where an Eldritch Abomination would reside. The hilly shadowy land, water made out from tar, floating islands. It was really dark. The only thing that made seeing possible was the plants that somehow produce a jet stream of fire from their leaves. The plants filled in the landscape.

Thankfully, their forced labour was nothing to be compared to the torture endured by the human. The entirety of human was tortured by brutal methods until they die. Just to be revived only to be tortured again.

He could see a human male being forced to drink molten iron. His stomach exploded in a shower of gore. It was a sick amusement to their overseer. He could hear a choking-like sound he presumed was laugh from their overseer.

Oh brother. He could not handle the human scream of agony. There were thousands of them, screaming for the non-existent mercy.

He tried to use his power to shut the scream only to be rewarded pain from the shackles followed by whips. It was torture. This, and the sight and the screaming of human beings tortured surrounding them.

He might had destroyed Humanity once in the past but Humanity suffered a quick painless death. His heart ached. He could not do anything to save his beloved creation. Nay, he could not even save himself. He felt hopele-

He exhaled sharply, trying to calm his nerves. The nightmare was too vivid to be a simple nightmare.

The silence helped him to calm down.

Suddenly, The God of Light jolted upward in his bed.

His godly senses were pricked by a presence of dark energy. Said presence was actively trying to destroy the barrier he built with his essence that was protecting Humanity.

'It must be that jester's doing!' He blindly came into a conclusion. He needs to stop his brother's attempt before he succeeded. Dismissing his early nightmare as a dream, he got off from the bed and transformed into his ethereal form. He had an important task to do.

'I knew that fool would never keep his words. This is his second time already!' he thought as he opened the door connecting his chamber and the castle. Deciding the maze that was the castle interior was a pain in the ass to navigate, he did the easiest thing. He teleported himself straight into the throne room.

"I swear in our Father's name that if you don't stop with whatever you are doing, I'll throw you out from the window into the abyss below!" he shouted as he saw his brother. His sudden outburst startled his brother who was sitting on the throne.

Standing still and glaring daggers at his brother, he said, "My patience towards you is running low, dear brother. Why do I feel your presence on Remnant? Explain yourself!" he ordered angrily.

The room became so much hotter than usual making the decorations that were unlucky enough to have melting points lower than a sun melted.

His counterpart blankly stared into his eyes. Seemingly unaffected by the sudden rise of temperature.

Seconds passed before his brother started to talk, "Brother, are you accusing me of something I didn't do? When did you stoop so low to become so distrusting of me?" The God of Darkness asked his brother calmly. It seems like his own sudden change of demeanor weirded out his brother. Proven by his brooding face.

He was about to retort until his brother sounded his defence, "First, are you sure it was my doing, brother? Because I am quite sure that I am literally sitting here doing nothing right now? And my so-called presence is still there?" his brother cooly countered. Puzzled look also adorning his face.

Somehow, his brother's response managed to calm him down thus enabling him to think clearly.

Whatever his brother said was true as he can still feel presence. Moreover, the presence although dark, felt very different from his brother's.

Sighing, he sat on his throne. Made of gemstones. He rubbed his forehead. Trying to collect his thought on the newfound . 'So, if it wasn't his doing then?'

Then, a revelation struck him like a lightning. A god do not sleep nor dream. Only humans do.

Instead, his deep slumber was created from his omniscience from the events happening on Remnant. The events became pieces for a puzzle designed to be solved by him subconsciously when he 'sleep' detailing the would be possibilities following the natural flow of time.

In simpler terms, his dream was indeed a vision into the future. Therefore, said dark presence was something else. Something bad.

His 'sleep' was so rare, happening in a millennia or so making him completely forgotten about it altogether. A god was not perfect. A god was also prone to mistakes like human.

He panicked.

"Brother, are you alright?" The God of Darkness earlier discontent gone, replaced by a worried look for his brother.

He told him about his dream.

His brother was speechless. It was understandable for him to become speechless. Who would've thought that the two most powerful beings would be reduced to mere slaves?

Nobody moved or talked as his brother tried to process everything he just said. Breathing from their servants was the only thing could be heard.

The deafening silence was interrupted.

A bright orange light suddenly filled in the space at the middle of the room.

The Brothers instinctively raised their weapons ready to strike at the light. The blinding light eventually dissipated revealing a human.

The human was male. The man choices of attire was weird in his view. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, blue robe and a red cloak billowing from his back. He also wore a pair of yellow gloves.

He and his brother took a moment to take in the happening. How in the world a human travelled into their realm?

His brother was the first to come into his senses. "A human?! How dare you defile this castle with your presence!" He shouted at the human trespasser. His Staff of Destruction raised, ready to strike down the offending human.

The God of Light lowered his weapon and turned towards his brother, aware of his brother's course of action, "Please calm down, brother. There must be a reason for this. It must be an accident." the older brother reasoned. He sympathized with the human. Perhaps, the human accidentally activated one of the relics?

"Said the one who threaten to throw me," The God of Darkness glared at him.

"Brother, I'm sorry alright? My lack of judgement put you into this emotional state. Let's not dwell into the matter at least until this issue is resolved," he reasoned.

"Right," his counterpart sighed. Lowering his staff.

Sensing the argument was finished, the human made an attempt to introduce himself. "Pardon me for my sudden intrusion. However, I assure you this was no accident."

His brother glared at the man. "Who are you, human? How did you enter our realm?" The God of Darkness asked harshly, angered by the man's nonchalant response. Earning an annoyed glance from him. His brother did the same.

The man ignored their silent banter and smiled. "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Art, pleasure to meet the beings in charge of this reality," said Strange as he bowed down.

"To answer your other question, I entered your realm using my power," he added. He and his brother gave the man a puzzled look.

He ignored the man's reply.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Not wanting to waste time.

Strange looked directly into his eyes, "I am to give you a warning about an upcoming invasion into your domain," Strange answered.

"By whom?" he asked. Confused.

"Dormmamu," Strange answered. Short and simple. However, he could see the human shivered. It was unnoticeable.

He ignored the sorcerer's reaction. "Who is this Dormammu you speak off?" he asked.

"Dormammu is the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Hell-bent on assimilating other dimensions into his own," Strange paused Gauging to see their reaction.

"Ridiculous! Why should we trust you?"

his brother replied. Disbelief was evidence in his voice.

"No need. I believe your elder brother had a vision? Your reality is only one of the infinite realities formed on a daily basis," Strange stated as a matter-of-fact.

"How did yo-" his brother tried to argue only to be cut off by him.

"Alright, we believe you. How we might assist you with your quest?" he asked.

His brother turned his head, facing him. His expression angry and flabbergasted. His brother asked him with an exasperated tone, "Brother! Did you buy this human ridiculous claim and you decided to trust this human willingly without a second thought?!"

Quite an understandable reaction but his instincts told him that the human could be trusted.

"I don't know, brother. My gut feeling told me this human could be trusted?" he could not find a reasonable answer.

"Gut feeling?" his brother scoffed. "When did you become so much like his kind?" his brother said while pointing at the man in front of him.

He could see the man sighing before mumbling something.

Suddenly, he was suffocated by sheer power. He could sense that it was emanated from the man. The power was tremendous. It was on a similar level with him and his brother combined. Maybe higher. His brother was alarmed, raising his staff to smite the humans only for it to transform into butterflies which flew around the room.

"Forgive me for doing this as I cannot think of any other way to convince your hard-headed brother," Strange said.

The man mumbled something again which he assumed was a spell. The feeling of suffocating slowly vanished, replaced by a calming aura.

The butterflies gathered into one of his brother's hand forming the shape of his brother's staff before transforming into his brother's staff. His brother only stared his staff.

"Trust me, this Dormammu I speak of is more powerful than me," the human added. Looking into his eyes, filled with determination.

**...**

**Rewrite are in order after I am finished** **with the storyline.**


	2. The Meeting with the Gods

"Trust me, this Dormammu I speak of is more powerful than me," he added.

The atmosphere in the room slowly becoming tense.

Doctor Strange waited for the gods to response. He guessed that the gods were struggling to come up with the right words.

Doctor Strange prepared a defensive spell, ready to defend himself. Just in case. A god's ego should not be fiddled with.

A moment passed and Doctor Strange still didn't receive any response.

He decided to break the silence. "So, do you believe me now?" Doctor Strange continued while looking into their eyes. Searching for some hidden answer.

He hoped the little stun he did by summoning Eternal and transmuting the younger god's weapon did the trick.

He also hoped that he didn't accidentally get on the beings's nerves. He wanted this confrontation in a non-violent way possible because he was trying to help them here for God's sake. If Dormammu managed to conquer this universe and sapped The Brothers from their power. This universe is doomed.

Oh yes, he could defeat Dormammu even if the Faltine was boosted with the power of this universe gods. The Infinity Gauntlet would enable him to do just that. If he could get Dormammu to enter his universe that is.

Still, Dormmamu would still manage to conquer this world and leaving him unable to fight him back. It was not because he did not want to but fighting Dormammu in his own universe was suicide. Technically, if Dormammu succeeded in invading Remnant, then it would be Dormammu's. That was the real reason he decided to meet the gods. It was because he ain't letting his own action causing untold suffering to innocents.

He made a mistake for sealing Dormammu away from the Marvel's multiverse instead of imprisoning him when he had the chance.

He shook his head. There is no crying over spilt milk at this moment. He need to focus and make sure he did the job correctly this time.

"Yes, I believe you," the God of Darkness resigned. Doctor Strange could see the younger god scrunching his face while mumbling some words he did not recognize under his breath.

Doctor Strange relaxed a bit.

The God of Light turned to his head to see his brother's reaction. He seemed like he was satisfied with his brother's decision. He turned to face him.

"So, how do we fit into the bigger picture of yours?" the God of Light asked, giving him a curios look.

Without a pause, "Give me free reign on Remnant and lend me your help," Doctor Strange answered. The gods stared at him.

Free reign was like letting someone into your house and let them mess with your stuff. Wrong choice of words. He could feel that the gods were not happy with his vague answer. So, he decided to specify his request.

"What I mean by free reign is to do whatever means necessary to achieve my goal. My goal is to set up a barrier designed to prevent further incursion from Dormammu."

He looked at the dark god.

"And that includes freeing Salem from her curse if she became a hurdle," Strange explained.

"Wait, are you saying there are more beings like Dormammu?" the God of Light

asked Doctor Strange. Worried.

If you include Galactus? There are more than he can count.

"Yes," Doctor Strange answered without a hitch.

Seeing the gods did not have any question, he further explained his plan to the gods.

"Based on my research on Remnant, I am going to set up the same seal I used to prevent Dormammu from entering my universe although it was different in terms of shape and size. The seal requires me to put an artifact on each kingdom capital city," Strange said.

"I'll show you." he materialised two ordinary wooden poles and gave each of it to both of the gods.

The gods inspected the pole. It looks like an ordinary pole. They could see many strange symbols ingrained onto the pole. The symbols were very small. Unseen by a normal human unless.said human have a microscope.

The light god gave Doctor Strange a curious look. "Why is that I may ask? I'm pretty sure the planet leylines alone won't be enough to keep such powerful beings away, if things you just did earlier were only a fraction of his power," the light god asked him.

The light god could sense a dormant energy in the wooden pole. He tested the pole

"Do not let its appearance fool you. The pole was crafted from the bark of Yggdrassil, an interdimensional tree holding the whole universe together," said Doctor Strange.

He paused for a while before continuing.

"The people souls and the Maidens would greatly strengthen the seal and thus the natural barriers Gaea of this universe somewhat produced," said Doctor Strange.

"After it is completed, I would like to borrow your silver eyes warrior," he explained.

"Please continue," the God of Light motioned.

"Then, I would imprison him myself for good with the help of your warrior and makes sure that he would not threaten anyone ever again," Doctor Strange explained.

The gods hummed in understanding. Good. He had no time to waste.

"I would not ask you about how the artifact you created for the time being out of my curiosity. However, would you please ease my confusion on what do you mean by lending our help? Surely you are very powerful to defend yourself," the God of Light asked.

Doctor Strange looked up at the castle ceiling before answering. "There would be no doubt that some Remnant inhabitants would perceive me as a threat after I exposed myself, especially that witch Salem. She hated humanity and the gods to her core."

The light god nodded.

"You need a proof that would convince them you are our agent," the light god continued.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"We are going to bestow upon you our blessing then. My champion, Ozma knew our essence by heart. Surely he would help you with your mission," the God of Light added.

"That and making sure Salem would not join Dormammu's faction." Doctor Strange added.

A little bit amount of scepticism still decorated the God of Darkness face.

Therefore, the God of Darkness decided to make himself known after being awfully silent.

"How do we know you are not trying to trick us?" the God of Darkness asked him.

Bickering with Stark almost every week about trivial things did have its own perk. He already have an answer for that question.

"Why would I waste my time talking when I just can overcome both of your power and be done with it?" Doctor Strange said as politely as he could. He did not want to accidentally offend the gods with his bluntness.

The gods winced. They still could not accept the fact that there were beings more powerful than them.

Its harsh but true. They need to acknowledge it to better defend their universe or risk having Doctor Doom next in line after Dormammu just in case the seal malfunctioned.

The God of Light rubbed his forehead before looking at Doctor Strange.

"Anything else you might want to add?" the God of Light asked Doctor Strange.

Doctor Strange shook his head and looked at the God of Darkness. The dark god's face remained stoic. He hoped the God of Darkness didn't hold a grudge against him.

The light god looked at his brother making the dark god sigh.

"It have been a long time since first time I did this anyway," the dark god said.

Both gods stood up and walked towards Doctor Strange. They stopped a foot in front of him.

"For it is in passing that they achieve immortality. Through this they become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I bestow upon this soul the will of the gods to achieve thou desire," both gods chanted in unison.

Yellow and black coloured glow came out from the gods' hands. The glow slowly mixed around Doctor Strange and becoming green before being absorbed by his body.

No one talked after the ritual was complete. Doctor Strange seized this opportunity.

"If there's nothing left, I'll take my leave," Strange said while looking at both gods.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Strange continued as he bowed to the gods.

The light god waved his hands

He turned behind him and summoned a portal. He was about to enter until the dark god stopped him.

"Wait!" the dark god put his hand on Strange's shoulder.

"Would you like to come here again? There are still a lot of subjects you haven't touched yet like that 'Yggdrassil' tree you told us about," the dark god said softly. Doctor Strange was weirded out by his sudden change of demeanor. He thought the dark god was a dickhead based on his earlier interaction. Never judge a book by its cover he guessed.

"Don't get the wrong message. We need those knowledge on these kind beings to defend ourselves better. Desperate times call for desperate measures, as you human say," the dark god said in a serious tone.

Doctor Strange smiled at the dark god. "I will."

The dark god let off his hand. Doctor Strange excused himself and bowed again to both gods.

"I'll excuse myself then," said Doctor Strange before entering the portal.

He has someone to save.

* * *

**I am a non-native English speaker. I would keep each chapter short to keep the grammatical errors at an acceptable level.**

**I don't want people to scream bloody murder at me although I would still make one here there at some point.**


	3. Saving the Girl

Phyrrha fell on her knees. Her muscles were burning in pain from the overexertion, cuts adorning her otherwise flawless pearly white skin. An arrow had found itself deep into her heel.

She had been bested by the enemy.

Phyrrha made a mistake. She underestimated the woman and now she would pay it dearly. Phyrrha definitely didn't expect that Cinder woman was a league above her in term of experience and combat prowess when she decided to play hero and save Vale by fighting her. She also didn't expect Cinder to master the Fall Maiden power that quickly.

It doesn't matter now.

Phyrrha can only watch Cinder approaching in contempt as the night wind carried the smell of death and destruction from the ground below. Beacon has fallen and she had failed to do her duty and thus her 'destiny'.

Cinder gave Phyrrha a playful smirk before she materialized a bow. Her intention as clear as day as she took another step forward. Thus, the smirk somehow came out as annoying but Phyrrha can only keep a cool face.

She was the Invisible Girl and gods be damned she would not beg that sociopath to spare her life. Phyrrha would not falter and let Cinder have the satisfication from killing her.

"Do you believe in Destiny?" Phyrrha asked.

Cinder let out a mirthful deep giggle in response. Cinder willed the flaming arrow to materialize.

However, Phyrrha could not hope to dodge the fatal blow. Any attempts to move would result in an extreme agony. She's effectively paralyzed.

Phyrrha closed her eyes, awaiting her execution. There's nothing she could do...

Cinder had no intention in sparing her life the moment Phyrrha had crossed blades with her. Phyrrha could second guessed it. Cinder did not hesitate to use everything in her disposal to shift the balance of the fight towards her favour. Even using clever dirty tricks that managed to caught Phyrrha off guard.

Jaune and her team were not going to swoop in last minute and save her. That was certain as she abandoned them in Vale even with them offering their lives to help her. No one would save her life even as she screamed her lungs out.

It was too late and she could only hope her team and team RWBY would move on and make her death was not in vain.

After all, a villain would always be defeated by the hero and justice would always prevail in the end. That's the belief she would held dear even to her grave.

Phyrha enhanced senses registered the swooshing sound of an approaching arrow.

Then, the impact came. Breaking her ribs and...penetrating her heart. It was painless at first until a second after when Phyrrha's body suddenly spasmed as the lack of oxygen began to kick in. Her body trying its best keeping her brain alive even faced with internal bleeding. It was agonal breathing. Metallic taste filled her mouth. Phyrrha knew she doesn't have much time left and she was scared of the fact. Phyrrha opened her eyes in shock.

_God, it hurts__!_

It felt like drowning except she was drowning in her own blood instead of water. Darkness consumed her sight even she had ensured that her eyes were open. She knew she couldn't afford to fall 'asleep' as it means certain death. Phyrrha could feel that she was starting to lose grasp on her life. Her armour was starting to become wetter with her own blood.

Phyrrha began to regret every foolish decisions she had made up to this moment. Her mental fortitude crumbling with each flashbacks of her life. It was cathartic knowing that she couldn't cherish the memories anymore. She could feel something wet trailing down her eyes even with the blood coming out of her mouth.

Phyrrha could barely made out the silhouette of Cinder preparing another shot for the Coup de Grace in the ever consuming darkness.

_Forgive me, Jaune_.

Suddenly, Phyrrha was filled with weightlessness and somehow managed to avoid the arrow in the last moment if the sensation of something flying above was any indication.

The feeling of weightlessness was abruptly stopped as something soft broke her fall. The last thing she heard was a scream of sorrow before everything was bathed in an incredibly bright white silvery light.

She was unconscious.

* * *

Phyrrha's eyes fluttered open and was greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar wooden ceiling of beautiful archaic design. Phyrrha was still dazed and she didn't exactly remember how she got here. Also, she didn't certainly remember lying on the most comfortable bed ever and wearing an equally comfortable loose fitting white robe.

She looked around her, trying to find some clues to her whereabout.

She was in a room with only basic furnitures. A bed, a bookshelf, a couch and a weirdly shaped plastic water dispenser. This was a Guest Bedroom, she concluded.

Looking at the drinking glass made her realized that she was thirsty, and thankfully the water dispenser was just beside her bed. The bed however was just too soft and Phyrrha unconsciously could not help bring herself to reach the water dispenser.

Alas, she tried scolding her muscles to move in her mind. Her muscles were getting lazy and needed wake up call.

Phyrrha giggled at the absurdity of scolding her own body. She couldn't help reminiscing her time in Beacon, she cringed when she remembered her limbs refused to move during her awkward encounter with Jaune.

Finally, sat she did and then she made her way to the edge of the bed. Whoever brought her here was kind enough to provide water when she woke up along with the most comfortable bed and outfit she had ever used in her life. She needed to make sure she paid their generosity back any means necessary. But before that, she helped herself with a drink.

The cold plain water was very pleasing to her sore throat.

Now that her thirst was quenched, she returned to her impromptu investigation. There was no sign of television or any electronic devices. The room was slightly larger than her own bedroom back in Mistral, however.

She was about to open the door in the room and leave to find the kind owners. That was until her eyes locked upon a familiar set of bronze coloured armour neatly placed on a dresser beside the bed.

She listened to her impulse to walk closer and inspect it.

It was HER armour. She recognized the design. It was clean albeit there were dents and a hole where her heart was supposed to be...Phyrrha began to connect the dots together. She began to feel intense dread as the memory began to resurface.

Beacon. Ozpin. Maiden. _Cinder Fall._

All hell break lose inside her mind.

The sudden stress from recalling her 'death' caused her heart to beat like crazy. She began to sweat profusely and her breathing becoming more ragged. She was hyperventilating and she couldn't help herself to stop it.

The door slammed open. Her blurred vision made out a man shaped body hurrying into the room.

"Miss, you are safe here. I am here to keep you safe from those who may cause you harm." Said the man assuredly.

"I-I ca-n't..." Phyrrha hiccuped. She suddenly could feel a hand softly rubbing her back. It was comforting but Phyrrha still couldn't control her breathing

"Please take a deep breath." The man asked. Phyrrha did as she was told and she could feel air slowly filling her lungs.

"And release." Phyrrha exhaled slowly, her chest falling.

"Take a deep breath... release."

With each breath, she slow regained her senses. After breathing deeply several more time, she finally managed to regain control of her own body.

"Please. Take a seat." The man led her to the couch before offering her another glass of water. She gladly accepted it.

"Are you feeling better now?" The man asked. Phyrrha nodded and tried to smile to give the man an assurance.

The man made a small smile and nodded.

"My name is Wong. A pleasure to make you acquaintance." Wong casually bowed.

Phyrrha examined Wong..Wong manners and facial features strike a familiar chords in Phyrrha's mind. Yes, this same cultural behavior is the same as Ren..Her silent but serious teammate. She suddenly could make sense of the ceiling earlier. She's in Mistral, but how?

She realized she had spaced out. Phyrrha immediately stood up from the couch and returned his gesture albeit awkwardly.

"My name is Ph-Phyrrha Ni-Nikos. The pleasure is mine." She stuttered. "Thank you for saving my life, Mister Wong."

Wong kept his silence.

Phyrrha took a deep breath. She needed to voice her thanks. It's common sense after all.

"I am very indebted to you, Mister Wong. Please command me anything to do your biddings. Gods only know how much grateful I am." She bowed low.

heard Wong sighed.

"Please Miss Phyrrha. Raise your head. I was not the one who saved you. I am just a mere assistant."

Phyrrha looked into Wong's eyes and was about to ask more question before he beat her to it. "And do you offer your body to everyone that helped you?"

Phyrrha's cheek reddened. She messed up and her limited social experiences was now apparent to the man standing in front of her.

"B-but..." Phyrrha tried to retort.

Phyrrha heard Wong sighed again. "Yes..Yes I know but my point still stand. Not everyone has the best intention in their mind for helping you." Wong calmly said.

The room was suddenly filled with awkward silence as Phyrrha wasn't sure what to say.

Wong looked around him and smartly decided to change the subject. "Perhaps, I shall take you for a tour for this place?"

Now that she realized it, she haven't had the slightest clue on her whereabout.

"Where am I?" Phyrrha phrased the question as politely as her mentally fatigued mind could, afraid of more impromptu verbal reprimand.

"You are inside the New York Sanctum Sanctorum." Wong stated as a matter of fact.

"Umm..Excuse me but I'm afraid I have never heard of New York Sanctum Sanctorum in Vale or Mistral." Phyrrha fidgeted.

Wong realized his mistake. "Understandable. You came from another world after all." He smiled, trying to ease the girl's tension.

"What do you mean by another world?" Phyrrha was puzzled.

Wong put his hand under his chin, trying to come out with the right words to answer Phyrrha's question. After a moment Wong voiced his thought.

"Perhaps, you should save that question for my master? He had easier way to explain things than I do." Wong persuaded.

Well, it's not like she had any other choice.

Phyrrha slowly nodded, uncertain of future development.

* * *

**_Well, let's just say I procrastinated 'a bit' in writing and editing this chapter after my incredibly rushed previous chapters._****_ I desperately _****_typed whatever I could think of and the result is this chapter._**

_**Who**** knew writing a fanfiction could be such**** a pain in the ass?**_


End file.
